1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation and use of viscous building materials. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for preventing undesired rotation of a bucket as viscous material within is stirred.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many construction and repair tasks require the on-site preparation of a viscous building material. Such materials may include, for example, grout for tile, heavy paints, cement, drywall texture, fireproofing, roof coating and acoustic material such as gypsum.
Often such material is mixed or stirred in a bucket suitable for subsequent transport of the material to the work area. Buckets for such use are commonly of five gallon volume capacity.
Efficient and thorough admixture of material is often facilitated by such automated means as an electric drill having a relatively-long drill bit. Unfortunately, experience has shown that viscous materials are generally transported in a vortex that emanates from the rotating drill bit or other stirrer. The presence of dynamic friction between the material and the inner wall of the bucket results in the imposition of a torsion force causing the bucket to spin. This can be quite annoying to the user and, in fact, can lead to significant spillage and spraying.